Hermione Says
by sxekat7188
Summary: After they have a hard week at work, Hermione decided her boys need to have a little fun. Warning: threesome of HermDracoBlaise


Hermionie Says….

Author: Sxekat7188

Characters/Pairings: Draco Malfoy/Hermionie Granger/Blaise Zambini

Rating: R

Summary: Hermionie plays a version of Simon Says with her boys after they have a rough week.

Disclaimer: yeah, like I could ever own the Sex Gods of Slytherin

#&&&(&&(&#&(

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini Apparated home to Malfoy Manor at approximately the same time.

"T.G.I.F.," Blaise muttered, sinking into a chair.

"What's that mean?" Draco asked, falling face first onto the sofa.

"Thank God it's Friday."

"Amen, brother, amen."

The two young men had only been lying around for a few moments when their housemate appeared.

"Aw, rough week, boys?" Hermionie Granger asked, smiling when they groaned.

Yes, it was true; the Gryffindor Princess was living with the Slytherin Princes.

During the three's 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermionie had been Head Girl and Draco had been Head Boy. As a result of which, Blaise had begun to spend a lot of time in the Heads' Quarters.

Over the first few months, Draco and Hermionie began to form a truce of sorts while Blaise and Hermionie had ended up partnered together in several classes. The three were soon close friends, to the surprise of everyone in school. After a month or two, Harry and Ron even began to attempt to be polite to the two Slytherins and vice versa.

After Christmas, Hermionie began to receive anonymous gifts and love notes. She was kept running in circles looking for her admirer till February. Imagine her surprise to walk into her Common Room on Valentine's Day and find not one admirer but two.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes," she said, pulling herself out of her memories. "Do you guys want to play a game?"

"Hermionie-," Blaise began with a whine but then looked at her. "Hell yeah. Come on, Drake."

"No, bloody way," the blonde replied, not lifting his head. Blaise reached over, took hold of his hair and pulled him up. "Shit, Zambin-." He saw the former Gryffindor. "Ee." Thin lips twisted into a smirk. "Well, well, well, Granger, what on Earth do you want to play in that?"

Hermionie grinned and looked down at her Slytherin green lingerie clad form innocently.

"What's wrong with it?" she pouted.

"Nothing, love," Draco replied, running a hand through his long locks.

"Now, we're going to play, Hermionie Says," the female purred.

"Ooo, is it like Simon says?" Blaise questioned, his eyes darkening.

"Exactly like it."

"Is this some sort of Muggle game?" Draco asked, feeling himself harden at the lusty look in Hermionie's chocolate eyes. "You know I hate it when you two leave me out."

"Draco baby, you know we'd never do that," Mionie reassured him, sauntering in. "Now, you have to do everything I say. So if I say Hermionie says…. hop on one foot, you hop on one foot till I say Hermionie says stop hopping on one foot."

"Sounds easy enough," the blonde shrugged.

"The trick is listening to her," Blaise added. "If we're hopping on one foot and she says to stop without saying Hermionie says and we do, then we are out."

"So, are we clear?" Both young men nodded. "In that case, Hermionie says….to get on all four and bark like a dog."

The dark boy and the light boy immediately hit the floor and began to bark.

"Hermionie says to crawl over here and lick my feet."

The two crawled over and a jolt of desire went through the young woman when they began to lick her.

On the floor, Draco and Blaise looked at each other and grinned wickedly. The smell of their witch was intoxicating and she had yet to tell them to stop.

"Uh…uh…." It was getting hard to form a coherent thought. "Hermionie says to lick my legs," the brunette almost moaned.

Blaise began to tickle the back of her knee with the tip of his tongue while Draco moved further up. Hermionie inhaled sharply when Draco's talented tongue moved along the inside of her thigh, purposefully staying away from her already soaking knickers.

The sole heir to the Malfoy estate was harder then steel as his nose inhaled Hermionie's unique feminine scent. He glanced at Blaise, who nodded. They were both ready to take their witch upstairs and not leave the bedroom till Monday morning, Tuesday if they could wrangle it. One gray eye winked to let his lover know he was about to make a move. Quick as a flash, the former Head Boy was up and had Mionie over one shoulder, heading towards the stairs.

"Draco! I didn't say throw me over your shoulder!" the former Head Girl said, her voice slightly husky.

"Well, we decided that it was time to play Draco and Blaise say," Blaise replied, trotting along behind with a grin. "And Blaise says, Draco, slap Hermionie's sexy little ass."

Hermionie gave off a squeak as one of her captor's Quidditch roughened hands gave her butt a sharp tap.

"Well, Draco says, Blaise, start sucking on Hermionie's neck," Draco ordered, knowing the Italian had a neck fetish. He listened to the low moans as Blaise worked his magic, smirking when the young woman began squirming.

The trio finally reached the bedroom, where Hermionie was promptly dumped into a squealing heap on their huge bed. Blaise continued to suck on her neck like he was a vampire while Draco stripped himself of his clothes.

#+&#

Lying in the giant bed hours later, still glowing and fully sated, Hermione felt very proud of herself.

"Oh quit it," Draco murmured, pulling her up against his chest.

"Quit what?" she asked innocently.

"Quit looking so smug," Blaise replied, putting his arms around her waist. "it's unladylike."

"So is a lot of the things I do, you complaining?"

"No!" the males chorused.

"We're merely pointing out your cute habits," Blaise explained, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Cause we love you so much," Draco added, kissing the top of her head.

Hermionie grinned slightly, then let out a yawn,

"I love you two as well, now can I please get at least an hour of sleep before you two start up again?"

"Yes, Mistress Hermionie."

#&(&

Okay, yeah, that's it. A better, more informative version will be on It's Always the Quiet Ones at because only lets us go up to R. The other will be under this same name but will be NC-17. Enjoy.

Sxekat7188


End file.
